


Waking Up, Ash to Dust

by the_angst_festival



Series: Runaway Baby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, He is but not by choice, Howard Stark - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Howards not perfect but hes trying, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, Jasper Sitwell Needs a Hug, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, Kid Tony Stark, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Swearing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark was raised in HYDRA, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_festival/pseuds/the_angst_festival
Summary: Hi! Welcome to the HYDRA raised Tony verse!Notes for context:- Tony Stark was born in 1980- This is set in 1985- Jasper Sitwell was coerced into HYDRA as a childWARNING!!! Implied/Referenced homophobia, Mentions of child neglect.Hopefully, nobody gets triggered but otherwise, light swearing and not violent or anything, sorry in advance if this does trigger you.If you have a suggestion for the future parts, leave a comment, enjoy!
Relationships: Howard Stark & Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Jasper Sitwell & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Series: Runaway Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Waking Up, Ash to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the HYDRA raised Tony verse!  
> Notes for context:  
> \- Tony Stark was born in 1980  
> \- This is set in 1985  
> \- Jasper Sitwell was coerced into HYDRA as a child
> 
> WARNING!!! Implied/Referenced homophobia, Mentions of child neglect.
> 
> Hopefully, nobody gets triggered but otherwise, light swearing and not violent or anything, sorry in advance if this does trigger you.
> 
> If you have a suggestion for the future parts, leave a comment, enjoy!

_May 1985_

Tony flicked through his textbooks, already bored with the prospect of sitting still for 7 hours to study. At least it was better than the usual 9. Maria was always very adamant that he needed to study 'English', 'Social Culture', 'Philosophy' and generally subjects he despised. At least Howard just ignored him.

Irritated, he throws the Etiquette book at the wall, watching with satisfaction as the spine broke with a sharp _snap_. He grins childishly, and picks up the **Science 3** textbook apprehensively, already excited at the prospect of learning something interesting.

His makeshift classroom was extravagant, simply put. There were four large windows, reaching from the floorboard right up to the ceiling, if anything Tony found them cruel. Being forced to see the outdoors, and hear the sound of children playing down the road while he was stuck here. An Ebony grand piano sat in the corner, looking pristine as ever, and he never had quite understood the purpose of it if there was an identical one a few rooms down. Lavish curtains framed the windows, and his desk, which sat in the corner, covered in papers, untouched books and ones that were practically falling apart with all the use he made of them.

There was also a crimson sofa and polished coffee table, but those just gathered dust. And then Tony’s favourite part, the library, the wall nearest the piano was just one large bookshelf, with everything from French culture to Engineering books crammed on each shelf. This room was his oasis, despite being forced into it, the freedom of learning was something he loved.

Tony was just beginning the Magnetism section as the grand mahogany door was pushed open with a creak. Forcing his eyes away from a diagram, he instantly locks gaze with Mrs Jarvis, who was biting her lip in a way that most definitely suggested there was something wrong.

Very wrong if the constant fiddling of her ring was anything to go by.

"Master Anthony, Sir would like to speak with you." Ana sends him a noticeably fake grin, and he sighs. The book was abandoned forlornly, pencil notes decorating the inside, along with his uneaten apple and pencil case.

"Okay Miss Jarvis." he hums, disguising his worry with a neutral expression and following after her now retreating figure. Attempting not to overthink; a concept which though not privy to, he was beginning to learn; Tony distracted himself with counting the floorboards as they travelled.

_49...57, 58, 59..._

He'd been to the workshop a few times, but not recently, not since Howard had thrown himself into some variation of a work binge, only coming out when on the brink of exhaustion. Tony wasn't stupid, he was well aware his father ran a company but he was also aware his father employed people to run it for him. Coming to the conclusion that something else was going on wasn't overly difficult.

The walk was near silent, Anna deathly quiet for a chatty lady.

Between running the possibilities in his mind, calculating and theorising why he'd been called here and thinking about Stark Industries, Tony had barely noticed their arrival.

"Thank you."

_201, 202, 203._

Anna looks like she's about to say something, but doesn't, opting instead to lean down to his (not short but very average thank you very much) height.

_Dammit, he’d lost count._

She wraps her arms around him tightly, pressing a kiss to his chestnut curls before nodding towards the door. Tony had never been more confused in his fairly short life so far, Anna never hugs him. Nevertheless, by the time he managed to twist the doorknob to enter, Anna had vacated the hallway, leaving him to investigate by himself.

Tony quietly walks into the room, wary of interrupting his father, who was talking to two other, imposing looking men, who towered over his (also short) stature. Maria sat on the armchair, lips pursed in irritation and expression sour with clear disapproval.

He creeps into the shadows, observing the room with wide eyes, it had changed since he’d last entered its threshold. Empty bottles were littered on most surfaces, paper and notes strewn everywhere, and a huge map spread across the wall with scribbles and circles covering the Atlantic. Odd.

The voices were louder now as he neared Howard’s study.

"...And in exchange for the flight plans? You'll hand over the recordings and access to the _Zephyr_ blueprints?"

"We made a deal, Mr. Stark, we intend to stick by it. The boy in exchange for the blueprints." His voice was rough but the crack in his words gave away his youth under the mask. Probably a kid then, judging by his height. The other man’s face was uncovered and clearly pointed to adult with flashing red signs. Tony froze.

_The boy? Him?_

Another inkling of nervousness curled in his stomach, he’d never liked strangers, and Tony crept forward from where he'd halted, Maria had finally decided to participate in the conversation.

"How in hell can you be so alright with this? He's our _son_. We raised him, I _birthed_ him and now your handing him over to liars and murderers?" Howard ignored her, still looking over the forms the kid had passed to him. She’d stepped forward but didn’t dare come any closer when one of the strangers turned his gaze to her.

"Howard! Look at me. Please..." but still no indication he’d even heard.

Tony stepped into visibility at that, giving nothing away as he spoke. "No I'm not. I'm not your son."

Maria choked back a sob and she desperately just wanted this all to be over, for these men to leave her household in peace, gosh she wished Tony had never stepped forward.

"Tony, don't be blunt, you're adopted, yes, but you are my son."

"Since when have you ever even talked to me? F'ck off.”

“Tony! It wouldn’t do to have you be so vulgar. Howard, I sure wonder where he got that from.” her tone was condescending, and despite his young age, Tony knew he didn’t like it.

“Actually, I got it from you mommy.”

Howard turned then, pride evident in his smirk but Tony hadn't bothered to notice, instead traipsing over to an empty armchair and picking up a book to read, ‘ _SSR: Project Rebirth: Personal Notes_ ’ was on the front of the leather bound book, and he wondered why his father would be writing about the agency. Inwardly, Howard cringed in fear as the boy started reading the book, only a miracle could save him if Tony chose to verbalise the contents. By this point, Tony was enraptured in the text and had tuned out of the conversation.

"Boy's got fire. We'll take him," the older man speaks, green eyes lingering on the now silent boy, and drinking in every detail, "I'll leave the file here once he's ready to go,"

"He already is."

A black suitcase lay innocently in the corner, open for all to see the contents. A series of books were neatly organized, along with a toolbox and other random items, Howard had taken it upon himself to include some letters for Tony to read, considering he’d probably miss holidays and birthdays with the boy.

It was then Howard wished he could take this all back. That Cap never landed in the ocean, that he’d spent more time with the son he barely knew. Maybe then this would all go away, maybe then Tony would remember him as a better man. A better father. _Get Cap back first, then Tony._ He reminded himself, burying the thoughts and emotions deep where even he couldn’t reach them.

"Oh." The eight year old was stalking over to Tony then, who simply lowered his book and locked eyes with him. The boys face softened after noting the fear in the younger child's face.

"Hi there Tony, I'm Jasper Sitwell," he offers pulling his helmet off and holding a hand out to the five year old. Underneath, he wasn’t bad looking, tan skin, intense eyes and clear, round frames perching on his nose.

After what felt like a century, Tony reaches a hand forward, "Anthony. Anthony Stark."

“Nice to meet you Anthony, what are you reading?”

“I’m reading about how daddy loved Captain America. He's got a whole 10 pages on it! My daddy knows Captain America! They kissed!”

"Wow! That's so cool."

And, there it was.

Maria’s face closed off, and her inner turmoil was left completely that, inner, until finally she lifted her gaze to meet Howard’s.

She sniffed, “I expected you’d be one of _those kind of men._ This won’t change anything, I hope you know.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘those kind of men’.”

“A f-”

“Don’t you fucking dare teach our son that word, No- Actually, don’t you fucking dare say that at all.” Howard yelled, venom pouring through every word.

“What? That’s what you are.”

Howard glared, “You’re wrong Maria, this will change things, we are talking about this later.”

Even the two men seemed bothered by Maria but didn’t make a comment, Sitwell now chatting lowly to Tony, and the man surveying the suitcase carefully.

The stared at each other for a moment, and Tony was oblivious to the tension, content to converse with his new friend.

“Do you like reading, Jasper?” he asked, curious eyes fixated on Jasper's face. Tony’s hadn’t ever talked with someone like him before, someone practically his age.

“Yeah, I do, I like reading about the government.”

“The what?”

“People who make the laws and tell everyone what to do.”

“Oh. They’re like mom then.”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Jasper laughed, ruffling Tony’s hair and generally enjoying this, he never got to go out of base, and for the first time, he was having some actual fun. Unsurprisingly, the truly happy moments were rare, especially for those who grow up in the agency.

Maria and Howard were still glaring at each other, but the tension in the room had faded into something more stormy and contained. Finally, the stranger zipped the suitcase shut, hoisted it upright and looked over at Howard, "Anytime then."

"Oh- right, okay, Tony, come over here,"

Tony slid off the seat with a quiet thud, looking at the sombre face of Howard and realising something was happening. "Daddy?" 

"Here kiddo," Howard spoke quieter now and as Tony finally reached him, he clasped his hand on the boys shoulders, "you're going to go away for awhile, with nice Mr Strucker and Sitwell."

"Away? Outside?"

"Yeah. Outside, Tony," Tony looked up at him then, pure adoration in his eyes, and it almost physically hurt Howard to see how much the boy loved him even though he'd been ignored by Howard for years, "I love you kid, never forget that okay? You'll come back sometimes, for you 6th,10th,12th and 14th, okay? Just remember those for numbers for me."

"Okay! 6, 10, 12 and 14! Why do you look so sad?"

"Just thought I'd be saying this when you were older but, in case things go wrong, remember you can love whoever you want."

"But mother seemed upset-"

"It doesn't matter what _mother_ think Tony, I love you, okay? Goodbye."

Tony would never realise the significance of that one farewell, that in 10 minutes, as a five year old, he'd signed his own death certificate, just by accepting, by not running. Even as Jasper lifted him onto his shoulders and he shrieked with laughter, heading towards the car, he would think it insignificant, and confusing, but it was the beginning of a long road to hell. His whole life stemmed from that one decision.

The car door slammed shut, and Tony was talking animatedly with Jasper, sun glaring overhead, a complete contradiction to the fate awaiting him.

"Ever seen Star Wars?"

"What's that?"

"A movie. It's about space, and these people fighting back against the bad guys."

"What's a movie?"

"A moving picture, have you never seen one?"

Tony seemed sad at that, pouting slightly as he spoke, "no, mother said movies are a waste of time."

"Well, she was wrong."

The drive was long, and filled with many aggravating questions for Strucker, mostly from Tony, but Jasper would contribute every now and then, it was a relief when he could finally say that, Yes, we are here now. It had taken a full 8 hours, minus the gas and food break, to finally reach the base in north Carolina. Both kids had taken a nap somewhere along the ride, it was hard to tell when the world seemed to blur as the sped down country lanes, but when they did reach North Carolina, it was the dead of night.

The car pulled into a large country home, resting comfortably in the hills, before Strucker was guiding them out and up to the large mass of rock. It was a scenic picture, moonlight illuminating the pathway as they pulled up to the entry point. Trees decorated the valley, and the sounds of wildlife could be heard all around.

"Strucker, Wolfgang, 16842981, Authorisation: All Access"

The rock, which turned out to be fused with a large metal panel, slid up to reveal a glass box. Nervously, Tony tucked himself deeper into Mr Strucker's arms using his shoulder as a pillow. An uncomfortable one at that. They door slid down behind them and the transporter began to lower, passing through too many floors for Tony (or Jasper) to count.

A floor that was bustling with men and women alike in combat gear, most carrying cases, weapons or stacks of paper, somehow not bumping into each other despite the amount of people crammed into it.

A floor with completely equal size glass rooms, not unlike a series of identical cubes. Each contained a single, long table, and people in suits being talked through a kind of presentation, some chewing on snacks, other's watching attentively. It was reminiscent of Stark Industries, in how the building was structured and designed. No plants, or bright colours, but the white, red and black complimented each other nicely.

A couple floors of offices, some of labs and few but some gyms. All busy, people clearly hard at work, minus the previous few, which looked akin to a hotel, plush carpet and many doors, white placards with unreadable names on each. 

_Ding._

Finally, they'd arrived onto another residential floor, this one with only 10 or 12 rooms leading off of it, plants and bright colours brightened up the place, and younger teenagers and kids ran about manically. One girl had bright purple hair, frazzled and uneven. but it somehow suited her, contributing to her crazy vibe as he she whirled and twirled, throwing knives as she went. Another had stormy grey eyes, and openly stared at them from across the hall. Kids and teens, entered and left different rooms constantly. Everyone here always seemed to be on the move.

It was chaos, and Tony loved it.

Strucker suddenly snaps around, grin on his face and arms held out wide.

"Well Tony, Welcome to HYDRA."


End file.
